vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tselika (The Weakness of Beatrice)
|-|Disguise= |-|Succubus= Summary Tselika is a Succubus living in Ground's Nir. She lives in the human inn town under the guise of a nun preaching her Circle religion, a self-made religion imitating human beliefs made in honor of her former human lover who died in Ground's Nir. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 7-B Name: Tselika Wien Alpha Chelydia Lumidrier, Bearer of the Demon Lord Title Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Nonhuman, Succubus, Break News Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, limited Soul Manipulation, Flight, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Possibly City level (Her power when turned into an arrow by Gruagach can blow a hole through the resurrected Omega and Beatrice claims it's capable of breaking through Iberian Orc level muscles when playing mind games with the Hero, she's listed with the other Break News giving energy for the Thousand Dragon's Dragon Breath implying her power is comparable; however she was easily defeated by Boo Boo when forced into a straight fight while even Thousand Dragon, the weakest Break News, can put up a fight against him) Speed: Possibly Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Possibly comparable to other Break News) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Possibly City Class Durability: Possibly City level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, unknown with Charm Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, Tselika meticulously broke down Gruagach to turn her into her puppet and manipulated Ileana and the Religious Society guild as pawns for her plan, came up with a way to travel to Earth while possessing a human and retaining the use of magic Weaknesses: Her Charm can be apparently resisted by sufficiently strong-willed individuals Notable Attacks/Techniques: Charm: The Skill held by Succubi, it allows Tselika to influence and manipulate the minds of others, both human and Nonhuman alike, who are taken by her charming presence and aura in order to control them. This skill is not simply something biological like her voice or her pheromones, so it works even through video feeds, the phone, the internet and even through letters and relayed messages, allowing her contamination to spread through any gap. Non-Corporeal: Demons don't actually have physical bodies and they are forced to possess vessels or whisper temptations on human's ears to affect the physical world. However, Succubi like Tselika have the power to create a physical body, so they can switch between being tangible or intangible entities at will. Soul Manipulation: Tselika appears to have some degree of ability to affect souls, as after piercing and "killing" Omega while in arrow form she managed to partially free him from the Underworld Lord's control by using a piece of her own soul. She was also able to anchor her soul inside Gruagach by using a specialized armor and a perfume made out of herbal oil and her own blood. Note: Though they have the same name, this Tselika should not be confused with the other female demons with the same name from other works from Kamachi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7